crumbling down
by burnt up feeling
Summary: "The stars...they were falling. The whole world crumbling down at my feet. I couldn't breath. No. She couldn't breath." Her girls were gone.


The stars...they were falling. The whole world crumbling down at my feet. I couldn't breath. No. _She_ couldn't breath. I couldn't believe it. My precious girl was dead. Never even alive. And the love of my life? Almost dead too. It wasn't just seeming like the world was crumbling down, it was my heart falling to the ground.

The week was amazing, until all went to Hades. There was a month till Annabeth and I were going to have a beautiful baby girl. We already decided to name her Zoë. The first three days of the week were spent at Camp Half Blood, rejoicing with old friends and meeting new campers. Then we went back home. It was uneventful, just us preparing. Then there was the Friday of that week. It was god's forsaken awful. _Is_ still awful. We thought the day would be normal.

But something went wrong.

Annabeth went into labor too early and we rushed to the hospital. I cursed Hera for hours straight, when Annabeth was in the room surrounded by doctors, but she surprisingly did not strike me dead.

Six hours later I was asleep on a chair in the waiting room. I started to dream.

Artemis came to me in my dream, a solemn look on her face. I took one look at her and took an intake of breath when she started to speak, "My brave hero. I'm so sorry. You've done so much for us over the years, but I have to break this news to you. Annabeth… and the baby…" she trailed off for a moment. I knew what to expect but I could not comprehend.

She looked at me, and continued, "I'm so sorry. They're gone."

I didn't know I was standing, but I collapsed to the ground.

"Annabeth will reach Elysium. Know that, please. I am not quite sure what Hades does with stillborn children, but I am sure he will make any exceptions possible for you knowing all you did and do."

Sobs were retched out of me, and tears ran down my cheeks.

"I truly am sorry Perseus. I have got to leave. Wake. The mortals will 'break the news' once again."

I woke up and real tears were on my cheeks. I heard footsteps on tile and I glanced up. It was a doctor. I straightened up and hastily wiped my face.

"Are you Mr. Jackson?"

"Yes! Is this about my wife? Is she okay?" I exclaimed, putting on an act of being clueless.

"Mr… Perseus Jackson? Yes, I'm afraid I have terrible news," the doctor said, not looking completely in the least bit like he truly cared.

My face crumpled.

"I'm afraid Zoë Adresteia Jackson was born still. A stillborn. There's more though…"

My heart wrenched hearing the name Annabeth and I had so carefully thought of for our daughter. He said there was more, and although I already knew what it was, I was dreading someone saying it out loud.

"Annabeth Jackson, your wife, also did not make it. She delivered the child, but was in a critical condition. That was why you were not allowed inside the room after the child was born. She passed away. You may go see them in room 335."

The doctor, who's name I did not even know, briskly walked away from me.

I ran to the room and stumbled inside. There on the bed was my dear Annabeth, covered with a sheet. Next to her was another miniature body covered up.

"Noooooo!" I yelled. I did not care that this was a hospital and a number of people were sick or sleeping. All I could think was that the light of my life was gone and I'd never look into her shining grey eyes again. And that the daughter I was going to have did not make it either.

I sunk to the floor, gripping my head in a tight grip, my shoulders shaking with silent sobs. Gone. She was gone at only twenty three years old. I always knew we'd probably die young. But I never, ever imagined she'd die like this. I leaned my head against the wall and shut my eyes. I tried to stop the tears, but they did not end. I realized I should have Iris messaged Chiron, or my mother Sally, or anyone from Camp. But I could not being myself to face reality.

The stars did not seem to shine that night. My heart was smashed into pieces. My life gone down to Hades. _No_...the stars most definitely did not shine that night. Never again did they seem to.


End file.
